Far Away
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: E eu perdôo você por ficar longe tanto tempo. Continue respirando... me abrace e nunca me deixe ir... Slash – SiriusxLupin


**Título:** Far Away  
**Autora:** Arsínoe  
**Beta:****Celly M  
Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** Slash - NC-17  
**Casal:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Sumário:** E eu perdôo você...por ficar longe tanto tempo. Continue respirando... me abrace e nunca me deixe ir...  
**Comentários:** Esse fic é um presente pra minha querida e fofa amiguinha **Amy Lupin**, que me incentivou... e pq ela merece!  
**Agradecimentos:** Pra **Celly**.. pq me aturou enquanto escrevi esse fic. E pq ela sempre me atura em meus surtos então... poxa! A moça merece um agradecimento!

* * *

**Far Away**

**_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait  
_**_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know...**_

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tão demorado , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu ainda podia me pegar parado, contemplando o vazio, apenas deixando aquelas lembranças rolarem em minha mente.

Tanto tempo... tantas horas felizes...

Só você e eu, sozinhos.

Em Hogwarts... sem preocupações a não ser a de nos confessarmos.

No dia que você resolveu parar com joguinhos, eu estava sentado em minha cama, pensando em coisas sem importância.

Talvez eu estivesse apenas esperando porque sabia, de alguma forma, que você iria aparecer e dizer algo... _qualquer coisa,_ que acabasse com toda aquela tensão entre nós.

Eu já estava no limite. Das brincadeiras, dos sorrisos e dos toques.

Eu queria você, de qualquer jeito.

Então você surgiu. Os cabelos soltos, da forma que eu mais apreciava, o rosto vermelho e um brilho tão diferente nos olhos que cheguei a temer, encolhendo minhas pernas sobre o colchão, passando os braços pelos joelhos.

Mas, pelo seu jeito, não haveria jogos naquele dia.

Uma de suas mãos me puxou e, antes que qualquer linha de raciocínio pudesse cruzar minha mente, seus braços estavam à minha volta e minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Rápido e intenso.

Essas foram duas palavras que você me ensinou e elas nos seguiram, por toda nossa história.

-Estou cansado, Remus... você é tudo que sempre quis. – Sua voz estava rouca, quase sussurrada e senti um arrepio desconhecido atravessar meu corpo. – Não posso mais suportar esses jogos e suas recusas veladas.

-Eu nunca... – Ia lhe dizer que jamais o havia recusado, mas seus olhos acinzentados me calaram.

-Você é meu agora, Remus, pra sempre.

Seus lábios procuraram os meus, rápidos, sedentos e então eu soube que estava perdido.

Perdido porque sabia que nada seria bom o suficiente para nós dois.

Nunca.

Nem os toques, nem os beijos, nem o tempo.

-Eu te amo, Remus... Merlin!Eu amo tanto que...

-Shh. – Posei um dedo sobre seus lábios e lhe beijei de novo.

Não tínhamos tempo para palavras. Talvez mais tarde, à noite, em uma de nossas camas.

Naquela época, nossa única preocupação era se um dos garotos chegasse. Não havia o medo de Voldemort, ou de Azkaban.

A única coisa que nos mantinha mais afastados era o medo de sermos pegos por algum estudante, enquanto estávamos fazendo amor em alguma sala escondida de Hogwarts.

Por isso nos beijávamos e tocávamos sempre que podíamos. Não importava o lugar. Talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual eu jamais havia sequer pensado em reclamar que nossa primeira vez tenha sido num depósito de vassouras.

Se fechasse bem os olhos podia ainda sentir o cheiro de mofo, a poeira em meu rosto e o seu corpo contra o meu, uma de suas mãos em minha cintura, a outra me tocando.

Você gemeu em meu ouvido quando tudo acabou e me acolheu em seus braços, pedindo desculpas por não ter se controlado e não ter feito daquela primeira vez especial.

Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e nos meus também.

Eu nunca lhe disse que as lágrimas em meus olhos não eram por dor ou decepção, apesar de achar que você sempre soube.

Assim como você sempre soube das minhas necessidades, dos meus desejos e sonhos.

Nós nos completávamos de uma forma assustadora. Mais de uma vez eu temi pela intensidade dos nossos sentimentos, pela sua facilidade de me ler e saber tudo sobre mim.

Você só nunca soube do meu medo pelo tempo. Nunca soube porquê que eu te abraçava e beijava tão desesperadamente, quando com os outros meu comportamento era tão calmo.

Naquele tempo, estarmos juntos, nos tocando e trocando juras de amor era o que mais importava.

Seguindo por essa linha de raciocínio, podia concluir, sem sombra de dúvida, que tudo era mais fácil.

Sem Voldemort, acusações ou Azkaban entre nós.

Mas tudo parecia tão difícil... tão difícil ficarmos sozinhos, tão difícil esconder nosso romance. Mas você sempre soube que, independentemente do seu medo de se expor, eu te amava.

Louca e insanamente.

Naquele tempo, sua certeza mais absoluta era a de que nunca nos separaríamos, que ninguém poderia nos afastar, que jamais estaríamos tão longe que nosso amor não pudesse resistir.

Eu também sempre acreditei que nosso amor resistiria às tempestades.

Mas o destino não nos manteria unidos, não da forma que você sonhava.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não vir você de novo_

Saímos de Hogwarts e então parecia que tudo ficaria bem.

Talvez... só talvez eu estivesse errado e nós tivéssemos sido feitos para estarmos juntos.

Mas Voldemort surgiu, sua vontade de matar os Potter nos destruiu. E nem diria que foi no momento que você foi acusado por se unir a ele.

Foi bem antes, quando o Fiel do Segredo foi escolhido.

Você olhou nos meus olhos quando James se questionou em nossa frente. Senti sua desconfiança e então vocês decidiram que eu não deveria saber quem seria escolhido.

Eu sei porque não fui a escolha certa, mesmo sendo o Remus confiável, calado e estudioso.

Você temeu minha licantropia.

E isso quase nos destruiu.

Quase, porque eu soube perdoar e você soube ignorar a mágoa que se plantou no meu peito.

Naquela noite, você me abraçou e me pediu perdão. Eu lhe perdoei e nós fizemos amor.

Você jamais soube que aquela ferida nunca cicatrizou completamente. Mas, apesar da dor, eu ainda te amava, mais do que antes, mais do que jamais pensei.

Então Voldemort achou os Potter e minha vida deu uma volta que eu não consegui acompanhar. Me vi frente a frente com uma situação que não poderia suportar.

O amor da minha vida, aquele mesmo Sirius que sorria quando eu roçava o rosto em seu pescoço, se tornara um assassino. Um homem que assassinava trouxas e um de seus amigos.

Eu chorei, arranhei meus braços e me senti morrer de uma só vez.

Eu nunca quis ser egoísta, mas o que mais me doeu não foi a morte de todos os Trouxas, ou o assassinato dos Potter e de Peter, ou Voldemort ter tentado matar seu afilhado. Doeu a traição para comigo. Eu, que me dei por inteiro e perdoei a desconfiança. Eu que lhe abraçava e beijava quando sua família só lhe dava desprezo.

Senti todo aquele amor incondicional se transformar em ódio. Um ódio tão profundo que me consumiu quase que por inteiro.

E então, veio a mágoa e tive a certeza que você estava morto, mesmo que soubesse que ainda tinha mais uma missão.

Proteger Harry.

Eu evitei, por anos, me aproximar. Não era por nada mais do que querer me manter afastado de lembranças suas. E era isso o que Harry trazia.

Mas, quando sua fuga foi anunciada, não houve como escapar. Nem das lembranças, nem do convite de Dumbledore.

Mergulhei no passado, cada memória me cortando por dentro. A cada cartaz de "procura-se" eu sentia que já não estava morto.

Estava vivo... para sofrer.

Lidei com toda a dor de saber que você estava solto, talvez perto de mim. Toda noite, eu me encolhia na cama e chorava, lembrando dos seus lábios e de suas palavras.

Mas meu trabalho era proteger Harry.

Talvez fosse a pior coisa a se pensar, mas proteger Harry não era um ato de bondade ou uma dívida com amigos mortos. Era uma forma de, de algum jeito, confrontar você.

Gostava de pensar que você estava longe, mas para onde me virasse, o seu cheiro pairava no ar.

Estava enlouquecendo.

Não podia acreditar que depois de tantos anos, de tantas barreiras erguidas, bastava ouvir o seu nome para que todas as minhas defesas ruíssem. Já havia me conformado que nossa história acabaria sem final feliz.

Separados, longe um do outro.

Mas você queria mudar os planos. Mais uma vez. Talvez para nos dar mais uma chance.

E então eu me peguei torcendo para que o Ministério jamais te pegasse. Quis te perdoar e, com horror, constatei, que nada mais importava.

Você estava vivo e livre.

E eu queria lhe encontrar.

_**One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'cause you know,**_  
_**You know, you know...**_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
Você sabe, você sabe.._

Em uma daquelas noites, com o mapa em mãos eu vi uma pessoa que não deveria estar ali... que deveria estar morta. 

Você era inocente. Foi só o que consegui extrair da minha mente, ainda olhando o mapa. Você era, _realmente_, inocente.

Porque nós sabíamos, não é mesmo?

O mapa nunca mente ou erra.

Quando fiz essa descoberta, senti minha alma em um misto de felicidade e horror. Eu cometi o erro do qual havia lhe acusado.

Não confiei em você.

Queria poder dizer que no fundo eu acreditava, mas não podia. Eu lhe julguei por ser um Black, da mesma forma que você me julgou por ser um lobisomem.

Mas podia afirmar, com toda a certeza, que meu amor não morrera, apesar da distância e das mágoas.

Podia sentir meu corpo respondendo à cada memória sua. As lembranças voltaram com força e os dias que fomos felizes me atingiram, provocando sorrisos tristes e angustiados.

Eu quis o passado de volta, mesmo sabendo que jamais poderia tê-lo. Logo eu, que sempre soube que não podia desejar mais do que poderia ter.

E eu queria você.

E sabia que era apenas questão de tempo o nosso encontro. Eu podia sentir.

Só não sabia por quanto tempo ficaríamos juntos.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não vir você de novo_

Você estava acabado, menos do que uma sombra do que fora. Mas eu pouco me importei quando vi aquele mesmo sorriso debochado e o olhar malicioso.

Depois de tanto tempo longe, depois de tantas dores e mágoas. Se doera para mim, como fora para você? Como fora viver por anos com o peso de assassinatos que não cometera, com a dor de pensar que a pessoa que amava lhe odiava?

Merlin!

Eu quis lhe abraçar e retomar toda aquela intensidade que tínhamos. Eu quis lhe beijar e pedir perdão, mas não tínhamos tempo.

A distância tinha sido muito maior do que Azkaban ou os assassinatos. Eu impus a distância, eu me afastei por não crer em você.

E tudo isso me atingia a cada momento dentro daquela casa.

Eu quis sangrar e implorar, mas não tive tempo para isso.

Numa sucessão de fatos corridos, rápidos demais para controlar, eu lhe perdi novamente.

Eu deixei o animal dentro de mim lhe ferir e então... sangrei de verdade.

Eu quis gritar e perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo, o porquê da felicidade nunca vir completa.

Mas só o que saiu de minha garganta foi um uivo e o animal me tomou por inteiro.

Eu tinha você ali, ao alcance de um beijo, de um abraço, mas tudo a nossa volta parecia ser mais importante.

Talvez a única coisa que me mantinha na beira da insanidade, sem realmente me deixar mergulhar em sua correnteza, era saber que o brilho em seus olhos, quando encontraram os meus, ardia como antes.

Você ainda me amava, tão loucamente como no começo. Quando nossos beijos e planos eram carregados com nada mais que amor.

E isso me machucava, feria por dentro.

Por que não fugíamos? Por que o passado tinha que interferir?

Ah... Sirius... vingança nunca fora a solução.

Ser o herói do mundo, tão pouco. Se nós tivéssemos vivido nossas vidas...

Enquanto corria, em minha forma selvagem, a pouca consciência que me restava gritava, indagando por quanto tempo mais ficaríamos separados.

Tão longe, por tanto tempo e então... o vazio novamente.

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know...**_

_Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe..._

As noites seguiram frias, mas alguma esperança ainda mantinha meu peito um pouco aquecido.

A conformidade de saber que sempre estaríamos separados me atingia a todo o momento, mas eu sabia que você estava vivo em algum lugar... tão longe.

Nas noites que a solidão parecia querer machucar mais, eu me enrolava, abraçando meu próprio corpo e chorava.

Precisava tanto de você. Precisava tanto ouvir sua voz, seus sussurros roucos... ah... Sirius... como pedi para que você esperasse, porque eu o encontraria.

Quando a certeza da loucura já parecia mais presente do que jamais esteve, uma ave estranha adentrou o pequeno apartamento e então algo quente me invadiu.

Sua letra... e a certeza de que estaríamos juntos.

Apertei o pergaminho entre os dedos e as lágrimas escorreram, livres e redentoras.

Não me importava sua vida de fugitivo ou qualquer culpa que pudesse ter. Só você e o sentimento em meu peito faziam eco aos meus pensamentos.

Joguei o sobretudo velho sobre meus ombros e respirei fundo.

Não era o fim... não era sequer um começo, mas era algo a qual eu me agarraria.

Apenas você.

Nós dois... no limite, como sempre.

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
"I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i forgive you  
For being away for far too long"_**

_Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo"_

Não sei de quem foi o primeiro passo e pouco me importava, mas no momento que entrei aquela pequena cabana, estávamos enlaçados, um no outro.

Suas mãos estavam em mim, e as minhas em seus cabelos desgrenhados.

Foi um momento que eu jamais esqueceria, por toda a vida.

Você me beijou e eu lhe beijei. Os toques eram sedentos e, com prazer, eu me rendi. Não trocamos palavras, apenas alguns sons desconexos saíam de nossos lábios.

Senti que poderia esquecer tudo. O passado e todas as dificuldades futuras, apenas ao sentir seus dedos ásperos na minha pele.

Seu nome saiu dos meus lábios, seguido de um gemido estrangulado e então você estava, novamente, onde sempre esteve.

Onde sempre deveria estar.

Comigo. Dentro de mim.

Você me possuiu e eu te marquei.

Mordi e beijei cada centímetro que me foi possível, mas a sede não aplacava. A cada toque, meu corpo gritava, implorando por mais e nada do que você fizesse o faria calar.

Nada era suficiente... nós dois sabíamos.

Você estava tão perto, tão quente e eu desejei que aquilo não acabasse, que a realidade fosse outra.

Eu fui tolo ao desejar, mas nada poderia me deter. Eu lhe queria comigo, independente de todo o resto. Eu fui egoísta e jamais me envergonhei disso.

Quis gritar e dizer que jamais lhe deixaria ir, que jamais tornaríamos a nos separar, mas o silêncio foi mais confortável que mentiras belas.

Sei que, minutos depois, cedi e chorei, implorando para que você jamais partisse, para que aquela dor não me assaltasse de novo.

Você me sorriu, doce como sempre fora, seus dedos em meu rosto, e sussurrou que não queria me deixar partir.

Havia lágrimas em seus olhos também.

E eu soube que nosso destino já havia sido traçado, não importava o quanto lutássemos.

Era nossa sina.

Nos amando... separados.

_**So keep breathing  
'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir._

-Tanto tempo longe... – Ouvi você sussurrar, em meu ouvido, enquanto seus braços me envolviam mais apertado.

Me aconcheguei contra você, minha perna sobre as suas e suspirei, mais cansado do que jamais estivera.

Tão difícil...

-Será sempre assim, Padfoot... – Lhe ouvi rir e me deliciei. Há quanto tempo ninguém lhe chamava assim?

Lhe abracei mais forte, sentindo-me um tolo sentimental.

-Assim como, Remie? – Sei que derreti e esse foi o motivo de sua risada e do beijo em minha testa.

-Separados. Algo me diz que esse é o nosso destino. – Suspirei, triste e você me ergueu, encarando meus olhos.

Vi tantos sentimentos brilhando em seus olhos, que não pude deixar de sorrir. Você me amava, como um louco.

Como o louco que sempre fora.

A sensação de familiaridade era tão grande que um sorriso sincero surgiu em meus lábios, mesmo que sem permissão.

Era como estar de volta à Hogwarts, como estar em uma de nossas camas, fazendo doces planos para um futuro que nunca construiríamos.

Podia me lembrar da casa no centro de Londres, do cachorro, dos sorrisos e dos filhos que você queria adotar.

Doía.

-Eu vou te amar, Remus... não importa o quão longe esteja. Não importa que eu esteja preso ou morto, eu vou te amar... por que você é meu, como lhe disse naquele primeiro momento. – Seus dedos encontraram meu rosto e seus lábios se colaram aos meus. – Eu lhe perdôo por tudo, meu Remie... por tudo... não temos tempo para mágoas, nem para dor... eu lhe quero, como antes... como sempre.

Acariciei seu rosto, melancólico.

-Sempre, meu amor... sempre. – Coloquei sua mão em meu peito. – Eu te amo... eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa.

Eu sabia e você também. Por isso doía tanto estarmos juntos, mas a dor parecia nos dilacerar quando estávamos separados.

Um destino triste... uma história sem final feliz.

_**So keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
So keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
__Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir_

Eu sabia que teria que partir, que teria que sair do seu lado para não despertar suspeitas, mas por um momento... um único momento eu me permitiria viver um sonho.

Um sonho onde não nos separávamos, onde éramos felizes.

-Nós nunca ficaremos juntos, Sirius, não importa o quanto lutemos... só temos esse momento para aproveitar... me dê esse momento... esse instante... e eu poderei seguir em frente sem você... até que possamos nos encontrar, novamente.

-Sim, meu amor... tudo o que precisar, que lhe ajude a suportar. – Seu hálito tocou meus lábios e me arrepiei. – Eu também preciso... disso... preciso desse momento com você.

Fechei meus olhos, suspirando. Você me abraçou e sussurrou que nunca me deixaria partir.

E, naquele instante, eu me permiti acreditar.

_**Fim...

* * *

**_

_Espero que tenham gostado, pq... é maravilhoso escrever com esses dois!_

_Amy, você, especialmente, espero que tenha curtido o fic! _

_Pra quem leu eu deixo meu muito obrigada, viu? _

_Hum... posso esperar comentários?_

_Beijos para todos!_

_Até a próxima! _


End file.
